


I've Been Missing You

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Dean returns from his latest hunt- a rugaru out in Montana, and a nasty one at that- it’s to find Castiel sprawled out on his bed, naked and idly stroking his long, hard cock.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Missing You

When Dean returns from his latest hunt- a rugaru out in Montana, and a nasty one at that- it’s to find Castiel sprawled out on his bed, naked and idly stroking his long, hard cock. Dean’s eyes widen and he closes the door quickly, hoping that Sammy didn’t see anything before he quickly drops his bags and makes his way over to the bed, already stripping out of his many layers of clothing.

“Were you waiting for me?” Dean asks, his lips curving up into a small smile as Castiel reaches for his collar, pulling him down to kiss him roughly. Dean moans and falls onto the bed beside the angel, hands splayed out as Castiel kneels above him, moving so that he is straddling his lap. He smiles coyly at Dean, leaning down to kiss him again as he picks up where Dean left off and begins to unbutton his green flannel.

“Yes, I was waiting for you. I’ve been waiting for you all week.” He breathes, nipping at the skin of Dean’s neck and smiling against his flesh when he moans.

“I’m here now, baby.” Dean breathes, placing his hands on Cas’s hips and tilting his chin up for a kiss. Castiel hums into it, pushing his tongue deep into his mouth and rolling it. Dean moans, his grip on Cas’s hips tightening as Cas pulls away, smiling slyly at Dean as he trails kisses down the hunter’s body, his deft fingers working to unbutton Dean’s jeans and tug them down his legs. He pulls his underwear down next, licking his lips hungrily when Dean’s hard, swollen cock springs out. It’s already slick with precum at the head, standing at attention against Dean’s stomach, just waiting for Cas to get his mouth around it.

Castiel grins and leans down, licking a stripe along the underside of his cock. Dean moans and reaches down, tangling his fingers into Cas’s thick black hair and tugging at it.

“Missed this. Missed you.” He gasps. Castiel hums and seals his lips around the head of Dean’s cock, flicking his tongue over the slit and lapping up the precum that has pearled there. Dean moans and rocks his hips upward, pushing his hard cock into Cas’s mouth. He opens right up for him, sucking Dean into his mouth and swirling his tongue around his thick length.

“Oh. Fuck… Just like that. Please, Cas…” Dean moans, throwing his head back and gasping for breath as Castiel begins to bob, cheeks hallowed. He makes his jaw go slack, taking Dean as far as he can, until his nose is pressed up against Dean’s hip and he can feel his thick cock poking at the back of his throat. He breathes through his nose, bracing himself by placing a hand on Dean’s thigh as the hunter moans underneath him, hips flexing instinctively as Cas begins to swallow.

“Shit, fuck, if you keep that up, Cas…. If you keep that up I’m gonna cum. Fuck…” Dean moans loudly, babbling as Castiel continues to swallow around him. He can feel Dean’s cock swelling up in his mouth- he knows that he’s close, and right now, all he wants is to taste Dean in his mouth. It’s been a whole week without the hunter there, and the bunker has been lonely. He’s missed Dean a lot, and right now, he wants to show that to him.

Castiel begins to bob his head again, tongue swirling around the sensitive head of his cock. He sucks hard, hallowing out his cheeks and scraping against the underside of his cock with his teeth. Dean cries out, bucking his hips and reaching down to tug at Cas’s hair. Cas pulls off, blowing at the head of his cock and reaching out with his hand to stroke him, hard and fast.

“Oh my… Cas… Shit…”

“Are you close, Dean? Are you going to cum on my face?” Castiel growls out, his voice hoarse and filled with lust. Dean moans and throws his head back against the pillows, bucking his hips.

“If you keep talking like that…. Ugh, Cas…”

“Come on, Dean. Do it. Cum on my face. I want it.”

“Shit…”

“Come on, Dean. Let go. Cum on my face and cover me in it. Just let go.”

Dean moans loudly, thrusting his cock into Cas’s hand one last time before he was cumming, thick white ropes splashing all over Cas’s face and covering the ex-angel in cum. He smiles, licking his lips and crawling onto the bed, draping himself over Dean’s spent body and kissing his lips chastely. Dean laughs, reaching up and pushing Cas’s hair out of his face so that he can kiss him again.

“That was incredible, Cas.” He breathed. Castiel smiles.

“I’m glad you liked it.” He hummed. Dean grins.

“Yeah, and I bet you’re gonna like it even more.” He whispers before he flips them over, so that he was on top and Castiel is underneath him. He smirks at him. “It’s your turn, baby.”


End file.
